Heated Desperation A Scisaac Story
by MrsAshSharman
Summary: My first of what I hope to be many of Scisaac stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Heated Desperation"  
A Scisaac Story

* * *

Scott McCall sat at his desk, his hands tangled in his hair as he listened to the rain that tapped against his window. He had had a rough and long day and was in need of some serious down time when he heard a quiet knock at his bedroom door.

"Not now Mom," Scott called out hoping his mother would go away. There was another knock and he sighed, swiveling his chair towards the door. "Mom, I said not now" Scott continued as the door to his bedroom opened.

He looked at the boy who stood there at the door, his clothes sodden with water. It was Isaac Lahey. Scott looked at him stunned wondering what Isaac could possibly be doing here. Isaac's eyes meet Scott's.

Looking around, Isaac allowed himself to take in everything for the first time-he'd never been in Scott's room before although it looked a lot like how he pictured most teenage boys' rooms although it was incredibly clean. Pictures of Scott with his mom and pictures with Stiles were placed throughout the room and there was even small, handwritten notes that hand most likely been written by Allison spread across the nightstand. He couldn't help but think back to his own room, and how barren of this kind of warmth it was. When it came to friends and family, he really didn't have much of either to put on display.

Returning back to reality, Isaac meet Scott's eyes with his own. "Can you do me a favor?" Isaac asked Scott, staring at Scott like a lost puppy as Scott stood up and took a step towards him.

"Sure man, what you need?" Scott asked in reply to Isaac.

"Derek kicked me out, I have no where to go. Can I stay here with you?" Isaac looked away from Scott, not wanting to look so vulnerable and pathetic in front of him.

Scott saw the desperation in Isaac's eyes, he couldn't just throw him out, it was raining and besides Scott always did what was right.

"Stay here as long as you need, why the hell did Derek kick you out anyway?" Scott asked Isaac, wondering what Isaac could possibly have done that would make him throw him out.

Isaac shrugged and sighed. "I didn't do anything that I know of. I asked him if I did and he threw a glass at me." Isaac's face was one of terror as he recalled the events that had just transpired a few minutes before. "There was something cold about it, he reminded me of my … of my dad?" Isaac whispered the last part.

Scott took another step closer to Isaac, wrapping his arms around Isaac and hugged him. Isaac dropped his black duffel bag to the floor as he quickly returned his hug, the two of them not releasing one another for a little longer than they should have. Isaac's knees were shaking, he noticed, not unlike a child's, and he dropped his eyes to the floor.

Scott was the one who finally released Isaac, his clothes now damp from hugging Isaac. "Here, you can wear one of my shirts. You're soaked." Scott told Isaac as he opened his dresser drawer pulling out a shirt and tossing it in Isaac's direction before he pulled out one for himself.

Isaac caught the shirt, looking at Scott. "Mind if I borrow some pants too?" Isaac asked, pointing out the fact that his jeans are also soaked with water.

"Sure:" Scott replied simply as he opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas pants and tossed those to Isaac as well.

Isaac peeled the white tee-shirt he was wearing from his soaked skin and looked at Scott, wondering where he should put it. Scott pointed to a pile of clothing and Isaac walked over placing it with the other clothes just as Scott tossed him a towel. Isaac caught it with ease, drying himself off with the towel before pulling on the shirt.

Isaac felt a hitch in his throat as he thought about his still soaked jeans, would Scott be alarmed if he changed them right here in front of him? Isaac couldn't be sure how he'd react and so he slowly kicked of his shoes, placing them beside his black duffel bag that he had dropped on the floor. Keeping his eyes locked on Scott's, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slowly pulling them down as water dripped from them, getting Scott's bedroom floor wet but that wasn't what made Isaac pause. It was the noticeable quickening of Scott's heart beat.

Isaac was still hunched, his eyes frozen on Scott's as he began to walk towards him. Isaac held his breath, a dry gulp descending down his throat. As if on cue, Scott's hand touched Isaac's shoulder. "I... I can't," Isaac finally choked out, surprised by the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. This was not how he wanted this to go-this was nothing like how he'd planned it out in his head.

"Isaac relax," Scott pleaded. The hand he'd placed on Isaac's shoulder began to slide gently down, his fingers grazing the curvature of his arm. Soon enough, his hands were both wrapped firmly around Isaac's, his thumb brushing the top of the other boy's knuckles as Scott was now hunched over watching Isaac. It was an odd gesture, but it was one that made Isaac feel warm. "I promise you can trust me."

The word 'trust' hit Isaac hard, and Isaac felt his nerves melt away. Of course he could trust Scott. After all, isn't that what he'd told him in the first place? Isn't that the reason he was there with him right now? Clearing his throat, Isaac managed to gather his confidence.

"Scott, you don't know everything about me." The words were dry on his breath, and they lingered in the air against the boys' silence. If you could call it silence-Isaac felt the blood race in Scott's palms, and the collective thump of their heartbeats rang in his ears. He could even hear the shallowness of Scott's breath.

Perhaps Isaac had been wrong in coming in, in thinking that staying with Scott would be a good idea. Isaac shook the thoughts away, surely Scott wouldn't be standing in front of him, holding his hands and trying to comfort him if he knew the truth. But there was something about Scott he needed, something about the ease of hand-holding that made him feel whole, made him feel wanted.

"Let me guess, you're gay." The words came out of Scott's mouth with ease, not at all harsh like Isaac had expected. "That's it, right?" He laughed a bit, not unkindly, and gave Isaac's shoulder a playful nudge. Scott released Isaac's hands and stood up, taking a step back and Isaac's eyes stayed focused on Scott's as he stepped out of the wet jeans and wrapped the towel around himself.

Isaac stared at Scott with disbelief. "If you knew that... Why didn't you just say anything? You could have told me to leave you alone"

"Well," Scott said, stepping closer to Isaac, "That's the thing. Maybe I didn't want to be left alone." Isaac shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was actually happening right now.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me Scott McCall." Isaac said almost regrettable as a hint of a smile filled the curvature of his lips and he could feel the tears as they dripped down his face.

Scott lifted his hand again, but instead of reaching out to Isaac to comfort him like last time, he simply brushed the tears that now stained his cheek way. Isaac felt Scott's fingers spread around the base of his cheek, his palm resting comfortably against his chin. As he leaned in, he couldn't help but take one last look before closing his eyes and letting the other boy's face find his.

There was a sense of hesitation as their lips met and they almost drew back. But it was Scott who made the final step, pressing his open mouth against Isaac's, a instant sensation that Isaac had never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

Heated Desperation, Part 2  
A Scisaac Story

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR: This takes place several days after Chapter 1. **

**I hope you like it. Please leave some comments and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I shake my head like a neurotic moron, I couldn't believe I was doing this, couldn't believe I was now living with the McCall's. Scott's mom had been cool lately, and I had been doing my best trying to help out, doing things here and there like making sure I kept my things off the floor and cleaning up the dishes and I even did my own laundry.

I sat at the kitchen table, Scott sitting across from, trying to act as if I was actually paying attention to it, lifting my right arm up to my hair and running it through it roughly as I let out a aggravated sigh, looking over at Scott as he looked up at me. I threw my pen into my book.

Ever since the night I moved into the McCall house, I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss that Scott and I had shared. What did it mean? and more importantly, how was I going to get it to happen again.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" I say shoving my chair from the table and stand up quickly running for the door before Scott can stop me, swinging it open.

"Isaac, wait, where are you going?" Scott called after me, of course following me as I walked down the street, okay, it wasn't the best plan considering Scott has his bike so he caught up with me easily blocking my way and I looked at him, my eyes locking on his for a brief moment before I let out a sigh in frustration.

I climb onto the back of Scott's bike, wrapping my arm around his waist, whispering into his ear to go anywhere but back to his house.

"How about we get something to eat?" Scott whispers.  
"What you want to eat?" I asked back.  
"Mexican" Scott says and I nod.  
"I love Mexican." I say with a smile on my face as he takes off down the street.

I take in Scott's scent and it all but drives me insane, I couldn't be this close to him, not now and not when I was feeling like this and I was so unsure of what Scott's feelings were for me.

I could feel the bulge already forming in my pants just from being this closer to him and I tried to force myself to think of something else as I rested my head against his back.

I opened my eyes, looking up as Scott's bike began to stop and looked around. I didn't recognize where he had taken me, taking the helmet from my head and trying to shift myself so he wouldn't notice how hard I had gotten just from being near him.

I placed the helmet in my left hand as I looked at Scott. "Where are we?" I ask at first a bit disappointed we weren't getting food.

Scott looks at me innocently and I instantly recognize that look of his face.

"You're such a liar, McCall," I growl. Scott, looks at me with those dark brown eyes of his, his hues burning deep into my soul, Scott hates that he's an open book, hates that I can read him without thinking twice.

I lurch forward, my eyes locked on Scott's as I press my body hard against him, backing him against the tree that isn't far from us. I lick up Scott's jaw and bites down roughly on his lower lip. Scott moans, forgetting any self pity as my hips rock against his hungrily, urgently.

Capturing Scott's lip, I kiss him with a wanton passion, my hands running down his chest as I begin to undo my belt and unbutton my jeans. I had never noticed it before, but the same desire I had for Scott was shining back at me. He wanted me, I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid, how could I have never seen this before. I moan as I feel Scott's knuckles rub against mine as he is also undoing his pants.

I slide my hand around his waist, tugging on the hem of his shirt before I lift it off him and throw it to the ground and then pull off my own, my eyes running over his chest for just a moment before I am licking the edge of Scott's lip, moaning as I wait for him to part his lips and I slip my tongue inside his mouth, taking in the warmth.

Scott's hard roll down my body and I can feel as he squeezes my ass and I let out a gasp of excitement and pleasure, pulling off his jeans and then pulling down my own. There was no one around for miles, no one that could make this end other than the two of us. And I wasn't going to stop, I moaned huskily, my hands sliding along Scott's tight ass and I lift him for the ground, pulling his legs around me, feeling his rock hard cock against mine.

Hitting the ground roughly, I growl, bringing out my claws as I dig them into the earth that surrounds us. Scott pulls me hard against him and I immediately responded to his insistent urge, kissing down his chest and chiseled abs until I reach the hem of his boxers, glad that my claws are out, I use them to slash the thin fabric into shreds, Scott arching his back upwards as I retract my claws and bring my hand to his thick cock, gripping it firmly before a breeze of cool air flows by and sends shivers through both our bodies, not letting that ruin the moment. I lean forward, running my hands from Scott's tight balls all the way to his tip and roll my tongue over his sensitive head, I suck his sensitive head with my warm inviting mouth.

Not wanting this to ever end, I continue slicking up and working Scott's head until I taste precum, I groan upon it reluctantly releasing his tip from my mouth and I begin to stroke from his base to his tip. Slowly I flatten my tongue against his shaft and lick from his shaft, dragging my tongue along his stiffening cock until I reach the tip.

A deep groan resounds from Scott's lips, a shudder coursing through his body, as he thrusts into my hand, taking hold of my curls and tangling his hands within them.

Taking Scott's shaft into my mouth, I begin sucking once more, hollowing my cheeks as I take his full cock into my mouth and suck hard. I hear Scott moan my name and it urges me to continue, as he tugs my hair.

I bite my lip, suddenly becoming self-conscious as I sat up, a look of fear and pure terror on my face as I reached for my shirt, my heart hammering through my chest. My hands began to shake as I pulled my shirt back on and cowered against the tree, my head hidden between my still bare legs as I covered my face with my hands too afraid to look at Scott.

I had been to focused on what I wanted, on my desires, I was being selfish and forcing my feelings and emotions on Scott, I ran my hand through my hair as I felt the sting of tears as they began to run down my face, I couldn't do this, not now, I couldn't be pathetically and worthless. I could hear my father's words pounding through my head.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter out but before I say anything more, Scott instinctively moved forward, pulling my hands from my face, leaning forward and brushed his lips over mine, stroking the side of my face as he wiped the tears from my eyes. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Scott is the one person I trusted, the one person who saw me as me and not as someone broken but yet, even from the grave, I was still letting my father control my life.

I swallowed hard, trying to relax as Scott pulled my shirt off, blushing and squirming slightly until Scott placed a hand on my hip, wrapping his lips around the tip of my cock. I gasped and moaned at the new sensation, never having felt anything so perfect.


End file.
